World of Wrestling
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Not satisfied with the way that wrestling is going at the moment? Then come on in and see if this will do!


**World of Wrestling**

_This is a new main project from me. Here I will attempt to develop a better World of Wrestling (As the title says.) I will book WWE and TNA starting with WWE's Night of Champions this Sunday. This post is just the roster, first show will go up on Sunday._

_Changes in this universe:_

_A.W wasn't released_

_Tyler Reks never retired_

_Lesnar lost to Triple H at Summerslam and was 'suspended' for 30 days for breaking H's arm the night after._

_Mason Ryan was actually used in the A.W storyline, becoming the muscle of the group._

* * *

**WWE**

**Owner: Vince McMahon**

**Style: 'Sports-Entertainment'**

**Founded: 1952**

**Headquarters: Stamford, Conneticut, U.S.A**

**Size: Global**

**Divisions: WWE Libraries, WWE Studios, WWE Books, WWE Music, NXT Wrestling (Formerly FCW), WWE Kids, WWEShop. Com, WWE TV Productions**

**Main Television Shows: WWE Monday Night Raw, WWE Friday Night Smackdown, WWE Main Event (Debuting October 3rd)**

**~~Main Roster~~**

Alberto Del Rio

Alex Riley

Antonio Cesaro **WWE United States Champion**

Big Show

Brock Lesnar **Inactive, (storyline) Suspended**

Brodus Clay

Camacho

Christian

CM Punk **WWE Champion**

Cody Rhodes

Curt Hawkins

Damien Sandow

Daniel Bryan

Darren Young

Dolph Ziggler **Smackdown Money In The Bank Holder**

Drew McIntyre

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson **(Part-Time)**

Epico

Evan Bourne **Inactive, Broken Foot**

Ezekiel Jackson

The Great Khali **Inactive, Brain Surgery**

Heath Slater

Hunico

Jack Swagger **Inactive (storyline), Taking time off**

Jey Uso

Jimmy Uso

Jinder Mahal

John Cena

Johnny Curtis

JTG

Kane

Kofi Kingston **WWE Tag Team Champion**

Mark Henry **Inactive, Groin Surgery**

Mason Ryan

Michael McGillicutty

The Miz **WWE Intercontinental Champion**

Primo

R-Truth **WWE Tag Team Champion**

Randy Orton

Rey Mysterio

Ryback

Santino Marella

Sheamus **World Heavyweight Champion**

Sin Cara

Ted Dibiase

Tensai

Triple H **(Part-Time)**

Tyson Kidd

Undertaker** (Part-Time)**

Wade Barrett

William Regal

Yoshi Tatsu

Zack Ryder

**~~Developmental Roster~~**

Adam Mercer

Aiden English

Alexander Rusev

Baron Corbin

Big E Langston

Bo Dallas

Brad Maddox

Brandon Traven

Bray Wyatt

Briley Pierce

Byron Saxton **(Occasional Play-By-Play Commentator)**

Chad Baxter

Chase Donovan

CJ Parker

Colin Cassady

Conor O'Brian

Corey Graves

Danny Burch

Dante Dash

'**The Internet's Favourite Wrestler' **Dean Ambrose

Derrick Bateman

Erick Rowan

Garrett Dylan

J Bronson

Jake Carter

Jason Jordan

Judas Devlin

Kassius Ohno

Kenneth Cameron

Leo Kruger

Lincoln Broderick

Luke Harper

Memo Montenegro

Mike Dalton

Mojo Rawley

Nick Rogers

Oliver Grey

Percy Watson

Richie Steamboat

Rick Victor

Roman Reigns

Seth Rollins **NXT Champion**

TAC

Xavier Woods

**~~Tag Teams and Stables~~**

**All-World Promotions (A.W, The Prime Time Players & Mason Ryan)**

**The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neill**

**Flashfire (Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel)**

**The Uso's (Jimmy and Jey Uso)**

**The Ascension (Kenneth Cameron & Conor O'Brian)**

**Epico & Primo**

**The Heatseekers (Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks)**

**~~Next Event~~**

**WWE Night of Champions, Sunday 16****th**** September 2012, Boston, Massachusetts**

'**A Matter of Respect'**

**Preshow:** Battle Royal to earn a shot at Antonio Cesaro later on.

**World Heavyweight Championship: **Sheamus © vs Alberto Del Rio w/Ricardo Rodriguez & David Otunga

**WWE Championship: **CM Punk © w/Paul Heyman vs John Cena

**Diva's Championship: **Layla © vs Kaitlyn

Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler w/Vickie Guerrero

**United States Championship: **Antonio Cesaro © w/Aksana vs Preshow Battle Royal Winner

**WWE Tag Team Championship: **R-Truth & Kofi Kingston © vs 'Team Friendship' Kane & Daniel Bryan vs The Prime Time Players

* * *

**Total Nonstop Action Wrestling**

**Owner: Robert W. Carter**

**Style: Wrestling-Heavy 'Sports-Entertainment'**

**Founded: 2002**

**HQ: Nashville, Tennessee, U.S.A**

**Size: Global**

**TV Shows: Impact Wrestling**

**~~Main Roster~~**

A.J Styles

Abyss

Alex Silva

Austin Aries **TNA World Champion**

Bobby Roode

Bully Ray

Chavo Guerrero, JR.

Chris Sabin **Inactive, torn ACL**

Christopher Daniels **TNA Tag Team Champion**

Crimson

D'Angelo Dinero **Inactive, Shoulder Surgery**

Douglas Williams

Eric Young

Garett Bischoff

Gunner

Hernandez

Hulk Hogan **General Manager**

James Storm

Jeff Hardy

Jesse Sorenson **Inactive, C-1 Vertebrae Fracture**

Joey Ryan

Kazarian **TNA Tag Team Champion**

Kenny King

Kid Kash

Kurt Angle

Magnus

Mark Haskins

Mr. Anderson

Robbie E.

Robbie T.

Rob Van Dam

Sam Shaw

Samoa Joe

Sonjay Dutt

Zema Ion **TNA X-Division Champion**

**~~Tag Teams and Stables~~**

**The World Tag Team Champions of the World (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian)**

Robbie E and Robbie T

**Aces and 8's**

Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez

**~~Next Event~~**

**Bound For Glory 8, October 14****th ****2012, Phoenix Arizona**

'**History Will Be Made'**

**TNA World Heavyweight Championship: **Austin Aries © vs Jeff Hardy


End file.
